Brat większy i brat mniejszy
by HomoViator
Summary: Czternastoletni Mycroft czyta wieczorami siedmioletniemu Sherlockowi książkę telefoniczną, dopowiadając do imion i nazwisk fakty, historie rodzin, ich adresy, upodobania. Bracia Holmes dowiadują się później, że ich dedukcje" są bardzo bliskie prawdzie


Brat większy i brat mniejszy

Miał jeszcze do przeczytania całe dwie lekcje z geografii, ale, gdy tylko usłyszał ciche plaskanie nagich stóp po korytarzu, już wiedział, że z jego planów nic nie będzie. Szkoda, bo chciałby dostać jutro celujący, a tak dostanie tylko bardzo dobry. Pan od geografii był człowiekiem surowym i raczej nie szafował najlepszymi ocenami.

Plaskanie nagich stóp ucichło, przez moment nie było słychać nic. Następnie drzwi do sypialni Mycrofta uchyliły się i pojawiła się w nich, podświetlona od tyłu, drobna, odziana we flanelową piżamkę postać, o bujnych, kręconych włosach i chudych ramionach. Postać trzymała okazałą, grubą, wymiętą jak psu z gardła książkę.

Sherlock, chociaż miał już siedem lat, wciąż wyglądał na pięć. Nadaktywny niejadek, wścibski, gadający jak katarynka i wciskający się we wszystkie możliwe kąty (nierzadko nie potrafiący się z nich wydostać) był wiecznym utrapieniem niań. Wmuszano w niego jedzenie, groźbą i prośbą, a i tak widać mu było żebra i odstające koszmarnie obojczyki.

"Śpisz?" zapytał poważnie Sherlock, ściskając swoją książkę, chociaż wiedział doskonale, że starszy brat nie śpi. Mycroft uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem.

"Tak śpię."

"Przyszedłem poczytać." oznajmił Sherlock, ignorując bez mrugnięcia okiem odpowiedź brata. Jego kościste stopy, stojące obecnie na puchatym dywanie perskim, były żałośnie bladosine. Cholera.

Mycroft westchnął ciężko, po czym wstał z łóżka, zarzucając na siebie szlafrok i zgarniając koc. Zerknął na budzik. Prawie jedenasta. Może jeszcze zdołają przeczytać te dwie czy trzy strony. Gdy Mycroft zapalił stojącą koło fotela, pomarańczową, ażurową lampę, Sherlock nagle ożył. Jak za przyciśnięciem magicznego guzika, podbiegł pośpiesznie do fotela, rzucił się na niego teatralnie, ukazując swój mikry, chudziutki tyłek, obleczony w piżamkę w samochodziki. Sherlock kochał samochodziki, miał kilkadziesiąt piżamek i każdą z innymi modelami aut.

Mycroft usiadł na fotelu obok Sherlocka, obejmując brata ramieniem, przykrywając kocem i zabierając mu książkę. Sherlock błysnął szczerbatym, siedmioletnim uśmiechem i powiercił się przez chwilę pod bokiem Mycrofta, znajdując najwygodniejsze miejsce.

"Skończyliśmy na drugiej stronie litery T!"

Od dobrych paru miesięcy to był ich wspólny, mały, nocny rytuał. Konkretniej, proceder został zapoczątkowany, gdy kiedy mamusia została zatrzymana w szpitalu na dłużej a Sherlock, poza niejedzeniem, przestał także sypiać. Tata był wtedy zagranicą, zadzwonił, że przyleci jak tylko będzie mógł. Mycroft doskonale wiedział, że gdy tata tak mówi, znaczy pojawi się w domu najszybciej za dwa tygodnie. Za dwa tygodnie, bez jedzenia i niemalże bez snu, Sherlock by chyba zniknął. Korepetytorzy, niania i służba rezydencji rozkładali bezradnie ręce.

Wtedy właśnie Mycroft wpadł na pomysł z książką telefoniczną. Sherlock zawsze lubił patrzeć pod spód, lubił zagadki i ciekawe anegdoty, zwłaszcza, jeżeli dawały one pole do retorycznego popisu i ćwiczenia wyobraźni. I tak Mycroft wywabił Sherlocka z jego pokoju ideą wspólnego opowiadania sobie historyjek. Sherlock musiał być już wtedy mocno wycieńczony i senny, bo zgodził się, nie przewidując, że brat zaserwuje mu w pełni wymyśloną, skonfabulowaną opowieść o mieszkańcach książki telefonicznej.

Sherlock wybierał literę, od której zaczynali, razem z Mycroftem odczytywał nazwisko i imię, a potem Mycroft dopowiadał historię wytypowanego nieszczęśnika.

"Tennant Christopher. Sądząc z nazwiska, zapewne miał w rodzinie paru Szkotów. Najgęściej obsadzoną Szkotami dzielnicą w Londynie jest Camden Town, więc pewnie mieszka właśnie tam. Sądząc po liczbie Tennantów, znajdujących się zaraz pod Christopherem, ma dzieci. Przynajmniej dwa. Anna i Martha były popularnymi imionami jakoś tak dwadzieścia lat temu, być może są córkami Christophera, chociaż z nim nie mieszkają. Początkowe numery ich telefonów są takie same, więc wyprowadziły się od ojca, ale wynajęły mieszkanie razem. Raczej wynajęły niż kupiły. Ludzie, mieszkający w Camden Town nie należą do zbyt zamożnych..."

Zasłuchany Sherlock siedział bez ruchu, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i szeroko otwartymi, lśniącymi oczyma, przypominającymi kocie ślepka. Chłonął każde słowo z ust Mycrofta, a Mycroft rósł w dumę, że brat słucha go tak uważnie, nawet, jeżeli tak tylko, plecie trzy po trzy, niby osadzone w rzeczywistości bajki.

Czasami Sherlock zadawał pytania a Mycroft odpowiadał na nie poważnie, całkiem, jakby był absolutnie pewien, że mówi prawdę i może tego dowieść. Obaj bracia wiedzieli, że ich odczyty książki telefonicznej to wymyślone historyjki, ale obaj lubili udawać, że potrafią z nazwiska i imienia osoby wydedukować miejsce jej zamieszkania, koneksje rodzinne, dochody i zapatrywania polityczne.

"To musi być katolik. Poparz na imiona osób, wymienionych zaraz pod nim, zapewne jego rodziny. Wszyscy święci, nawet święta Łucja jest." tokował luźno Mycroft. Sherlock parę razy skinął głową i wsadził sobie kciuka do buzi, tylko po to, żeby starszy brat trzepnął go po łapie.

"Nie wkładaj palców do ust. Zgryz sobie popsujesz."

Sherlock z wdziękiem zignorował uwagę i zaczął dopytywać o historie świętych imion, występujących w książce telefonicznej przy nazwisku Tennant. Być może wybór tych właśnie świętych miał jakieś znaczenie, ukazywał jakieś skryte upodobania... Mycroft słuchał słów Sherlocka, jednocześnie widząc, jak kciuk po raz wtóry ląduje w buzi młodszego brata. Umiejętność wypierania ze świadomości krytyki i dobrych rad zapewne sprawi Sherlockowi wiele kłopotów w jego dorosłym życiu.

Ale póki co, przecież nie byli dorośli. Póki co siedzieli sobie tylko razem w fotelu, skuleni pod kocem, pośród mrocznej, wielkiej, niemal pustej rezydencji i przy łagodnym, pomarańczowym świetle lampy, czytali książkę telefoniczną.

Sherlock, dziecko jak żywe srebro, któremu ciężko było czymkolwiek zaimponować, podczas tych nocnych odczytów, patrzył na Mycrofta jak na bohatera, kogoś, godnego podziwu. Mycroft odczuwał w takich chwilach zakłopotanie. Doskonale pamiętał, jak to było, gdy Sherlock przyszedł na świat. Doskonale pamiętał, jak go nie lubił, jak oskarżał go o pogarszające się zdrowie mamusi i coraz częstsze wyjazdy ojca.

Mycroft pamiętał, że, gdy był jeszcze jedynakiem, rodzice spędzali z nim dużo czasu, bawili się z nim,podnosili, przytulali. Tata sekretnie zaciągał mamę za kotary i całował, a mama zaśmiewała się śpiewnie i była najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie. Gdy urodził się Sherlock, nagle wszystko zaczęło iść nie tak. Nikt już niemal nie zwracał uwagi na Mycrofta, mamusia zaczęła chorować i coraz częściej spędzała czas w sanatorium, tata zaczął wyjeżdżać na coraz dłuższe podróże służbowe. Nikt już nikogo nie zaciągał za kotary, nikt się już nie śmiał.

Mycroft pamiętał doskonale dzień, w którym przywieziono Sherlocka ze szpitala. Z idealnie fioletowego, styczniowego nieba padał gęsty, puchaty śnieg i cała rezydencja była pogrążona w dziwnej, pełnej napięcia ciszy. Tata wszedł do przedpokoju i nie zdejmując płaszcza, pokazał Mycroftowi mały, opatulony szczelnie kocykami tobołek. Tobołek miał duże, mętne, niebieskawe oczy, jeden, przyklapiony, czarny loczek na łysawej łepetynce i od tej pory miał być nieodłączną częścią życia Mycrofta Holmesa. Na dobre i na złe.

Brzmiało to jak wyrok.

Z początku Mycroft się sprzeciwiał, buntował. Chciał, żeby było tak jak wcześniej. Szybko jednak dotarło do niego, że już nigdy tak nie będzie, że teraz nie ma innego wyjścia, tylko się przystosować. Po jakimś czasie zaczął akceptować obecność tobołka z przyklapniętym loczkiem, jego nocne płacze i piski, gdy się bawił. Po jakimś czasie zaczęło mu także być tobołka żal, bo tobołek był coraz większy, coraz bardziej zmyślny, dociekliwy i inteligentny, a rodzice mimo to nie zajmowali się już nim tak, jak niegdyś Mycroftem.

Siłą rzeczy Sherlock, nie mając pod ręką rodziców, skierował swoją uwagę na Mycrofta. Najbliższe źródło bodźców, nauki, zabawy i opieki. Oczywiście, jak niemal każdy bachorowaty, młodszy brat, Sherlock był nieznośny. Manipulant, kowacz, aktor i kłamca. Sherlock potrafił sobie owinąć dookoła palca niemal wszystkich dorosłych, poza ojcem, a i to pewnie tylko dlatego, że ojciec z rzadka bywał w domu. Być może właśnie przez to Sherlockowi tak zależało na obecności Mycrofta, jego także nie potrafił sobie tak łatwo podporządkować.

Skończyli w książce telefonicznej literkę T a przy literce S, powieki Sherlocka stawały się coraz cięższe a jego indagacje coraz krótsze. Mycroft opowiadał coraz wolniej i ciszej, aż w końcu młodszy brat całkiem skulił mu się pod bokiem i odpłynął w ramiona Morfeusza. Przez chwilę siedzieli jeszcze tak, razem, dwaj bracia Holmes, książka telefoniczna, fotel i pomarańczowa lampa.

"Ano tak."

Mycroft ostrożnie wstał z fotela i podniósł Sherlocka, układając go sobie ostrożnie w ramionach. Chudzielec był tak lekki i kościsty, że aż strach go było nieść, żeby się nie przegibnął, Mycroft jednak już nie raz odnosił Sherlocka do jego sypialni, więc i tym razem sobie poradził. Sherlock, odłożony na swoje własne łóżko, od razu wwiercił się pod kołdry i zwinął w precel, wciąż ściskając w dłoniach ukochaną książkę.

Mycroft po cichu wrócił do swojej sypialni. Było już grubo po północy.

Nie po raz pierwszy odniósł wrażenie, że chłopcy w jego wieku inaczej spędzają swój wolny czas, raczej nie czytają młodszemu rodzeństwu po nocach książek telefonicznych. Z drugiej jednak strony także nie po raz pierwszy odniósł wrażenie, że osiągnie w życiu o wiele więcej niż owi chłopcy i ogółem mówiąc, gra jest warta świeczki.

W końcu niekoniecznie trzeba było być takim jak inni, żeby być szczęśliwym. Więcej, lepiej było nie być takim jak inni, bo ludzie o zdolnościach rzadkich i deficytowych w społeczeństwie, znacznie łatwiej osiągali sukcesy.

Mycroft zasnął z dziwnym przeświadczeniem, że jego młodszy brat na pewno nie będzie taki, jak inni, a jego zdolności będą zaiste unikalne. Nie ułatwi mu to pewnie życia, ale na pewno uczyni je ciekawszym.

/

"Mycrooooooooft! Myyyyyyycroooooooft!"

Mycroft nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze otworzyć oczu, a już rozwrzeszczany ktoś siedział mu na brzuchu i podskakując, kuł kościstymi kolanami po żebrach. Sherlock podskoczył na starszym bracie jeszcze kilka razy, upewniając się, że ten obudził się w stopniu wystarczającym.

"Mycroooooft! Obudź się borsuku!"

"Zjeżdżaj, Sherlock." mruknął rozgniewany Mycroft i jednym ruchem zrzucił z siebie Sherlocka, który zjechał mu po nogach, następnie po łóżku, aby na koniec ściągnąć prześcieradło i klapnąć ciężko na swoją, zdecydowanie zbyt kościstą, pupę.

"Auć!"

Mycroft wiedział o zdolnościach aktorskich młodszego brata, ale i tak usiadł na rozrzuconych pościelach i spojrzał zaniepokojony. W końcu Sherlock był taki chudy, taki drobny...

Chudy i drobny brat skoczył na równe nogi jak sprężyna i uwiesił się na szyi Mycrofta z całej mocy. Trójkątna, blada twarz, okolona dzikim splotem poplątanych loków, naznaczona była plamkami rumieńców. Szaroniebieskie ślepka śmiały się.

Mycroft zmrużył oczy.

"Co jest?"

Sherlock, wciąż uśmiechając się maniakalnie, zaczął mówić, a słowa z jego ust padały tak szybko, jak kule z karabinu.

"Zadzwoniłem do Christophera Tennanta, spytać o imiona i o świętych, których najczęściej obiera się w jego rodzinie za patronów. Jest dokładnie tak jak opowiadałeś! Tennant mieszka w dzielnicy Camden Town, jest Szkotem pełnej krwi, katolikiem, razem z siostrą przeniósł się do Londynu. Jego żona umarła, zostawiając go z dwoma córkami. Już więcej się nie ożenił! Mycroft! Czy to nie fascynujące? Odgadliśmy to wszystko jedynie z nazwisk w książce telefonicznej!"

Hm. Interesujące.

"Może to tylko przypadek..." zaczął Mycroft, który nigdy nie lubił się spieszyć z wyciąganiem wniosków i miał raczej usposobienie flegmatyczne. "Trzeba by było sprawdzić..."

Sherlock z kolei miał usposobienie choleryczno-melancholijne i właśnie teraz strona choleryczna brała właśnie przewagę. Mały skurczygnat aż wił się z podniecenia, cały rozpromieniony, rozradowany i pełen nerwowej energii, zawsze sprowadzającej na niego kłopoty, które potem, oczywiście, musiał rozwiązywać Mycroft.

Sherlock, nie przejmując się sceptyczną miną starszego brata, gadał dalej, gestykulując dziko kościstymi ramionami.

"Sprawdziłem! Zadzwoniłem jeszcze do trzech osób z litery H i J. Mięliśmy rację, odgadliśmy wszystko! Niesamowite! Świetne! Trzeba by to sprawdzić! Musimy zrobić kilka eksperymentów, ale i tak jestem prawie pewny, że umiemy wydedukować całkiem sporo z samych tylko nazwisk i ich ułożenia na stronie książki telefonicznej! Pomyśl, czego moglibyśmy się dowiedzieć, gdybyśmy tych ludzi zobaczyli na żywo! Nic by się przed nami nie ukryło! Byli bardzo zdziwieni, jak dzwoniłem, nawet się nie denerwowali..."

Mycroft złapał Sherlocka za ramiona i zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, co mały oszust i gracz zrobił z niewinną miną i bez mrugnięcia okiem.

"Co im mówiłeś, konkretnie? Że kim jesteś?"

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, jakby pytanie Mycrofta uwłaczało jego inteligencji.

"Mówiłem, że jestem ich kuzynem. Zwykle ze strony ojca, bo większość tych ludzi właśnie z tej strony ma kuzynów. No przecież nie jestem głupi! Nie powiedziałbym im kim naprawdę jestem i gdzie mieszkam."

Mycroft oklapł, czując się nagle bardzo, bardzo zmęczonym, bardzo starszym bratem. Gdyby się o tych wyczynach dowiedział ojciec, jak nic sprałby im obu skórę. Jak nie za zawracanie głowy innym ludziom, to za kłamstwo. Sherlock patrzył na Mycrofta uważnie swoimi kocimi ślepkami.

"Mógłbyś kiedyś ze mną pojechać, odwiedzić Christophera Tennanta. Samego mnie nie puszczą, a tak spróbowalibyśmy wydedukować coś jeszcze."

Mycroft odchrząknął i potarł zmęczone oczy. Za dwie godziny miał test z geografii. Zaraz, zaraz...

"Tennant podał ci swój adres?"

Sherlock uśmiechnął się wszystkimi swoimi mleczakami.

"Tak. Swój i swojej siostry. A także swoich córek."

Mycroft nie mógł się nie oduśmiechnąć. A potem złapał młodego w pół, przełożył sobie przez kolano i zaczął smyrać, tarzając się po dywanie. Sherlock piszczał, śmiał się, drapał i kopał, jego kościste ciałko wiło się w niemożliwych wygibasach, ale Mycroft był większy, cięższy i silniejszy. Unieruchomiony Sherlock zaległ w końcu, pokonany, przyciśnięty braterskim udem.

"Puść mnieeeee! Puuuuść!"

/

Koniec końców Mycroft dostał z geografii celujący. Sherlock natomiast cały tydzień posłusznie jadł każdy posiłek, przekupiony obietnicą, że starszy brat zabierze go na spotkanie z Christopherem Tennantem. Było to spotkanie rzucające światło na całą późniejszą karierę obu Holmesów. Dedukcja leżała w ich naturze, podobnie jak dość kreatywne podejście do prawdy i kłamstwa.

A potem Mycroft nabrał ciała, zaliczył całą szkołę gimnazjalną w jeden rok, po czym poszedł na studia jako jeden z najwybitniejszych i jednocześnie najmłodszych studentów. Tam, na uniwersytecie właśnie, starszy Holmes odkrył, że najbardziej pociąga go użycie dedukcji w działaniach politycznych, w przewidywaniach dyplomatycznych i marketingowych. Bywał w domu coraz rzadziej i coraz rzadziej odpowiadał na wiadomości od młodszego brata. Sherlock w międzyczasie ze zbyt chudego, ruchliwego wiercipięty przeistoczył się w wysokiego, ironicznego, policyjnego konsultanta, socjopatę o arystokratycznej urodzie i ekscentrycznych poglądach.

Oddalili się od siebie szybko, a jeszcze szybciej zaczęli ze sobą rywalizować. Mycroft nawet się cieszył. Lepiej było rywalizować, niż kompletnie uciąć kontakt. Zwłaszcza, że z rodu Holmesów zostali już tylko oni i przebywająca na stałe w sanatorium mamusia. Mycroft zmuszał Sherlocka, żeby odwiedzał ją chociaż raz na rok, na Boże Narodzenie. Sherlock zmuszał Mycrofta do sięgnięcia po znajomości, żeby wyciągnął go z więzienia i umieścił na odwyku. Przynajmniej w tym Sherlock wykazał zdrowy rozsądek. Mycroft bez pytań zatarł ślady nie do końca legalnych, kokainowych wyczynów młodszego brata.

Mieli się dobrze w takim układzie, funkcjonowali poprawnie. I tylko czasami Mycroft przypominał sobie ich nocne odczyty książki telefonicznej, flanelową piżamkę w samochody Sherlocka, i zastanawiał się, czy każdy socjopata przechodzi tego typu drogę z najbliższymi. Wspomnienia pomarańczowej lampy, fotela, skulonego mu pod ramieniem młodszego brata były dla Mycrofta niezwykle cenne, jednocześnie zawstydzające. No, ale jak mawiał jego psychoterapeuta, każdy przecież kiedyś był dzieckiem.

/

Czasami, gdy nie mógł spać, Mycroft oglądał materiały audiowizualne, nagrywane przez kamery, ukryte na Baker Street. Sherlock zapewne o nich wiedział, ale nic nie robił z tą wiedzą. Zresztą, w większości nie było to nic ciekawego. Ot, dwóch sublokatorów pani Hudson, organizujących sobie życie i urządzających sobie nocne przegryzki, w postaci zimnych naleśników.

John Watson był, według Mycrofta, idealnym kompanem dla Sherlocka. Prosty i solidny, szczery tak, jak jego nazwisko, ale też wystarczająco zniekształcony przez wojnę, żeby być intrygujący. Ciekawy. Sherlock nie wytrzymałby dłużej z kimś, kto nie byłby ciekawy.

Na materiałach audiowizualnych nie zawsze było ową cechę doktora Watsona widać. John był człowiekiem przywiązanym do swoich codziennych rytuałów. Lubił zaparzać kawę w miedzianym czajniczku, chociaż zabierało to więcej czasu niż kawa z maszynki. Kochał dżem pomarańczowy, szybko nauczył się dokładać kalorii do posiłków Sherlocka, czy nawet do jego napojów. Soki, miody, ciasteczka. John był w karmieniu młodszego Holmesa lepszy niż niejedna zaprawiona w bojach niania.

Sherlock, oczywiście, pozostawał nieobliczalnym, genialnym, ekscentrycznym sobą. Robił eksperymenty w kuchni, trzymał fragmenty ludzkich szczątków w lodówce, ciągnął za sobą Watsona w najbardziej niebezpieczne sytuacje, a Watson pozwalał mu na to, ze swoją solenną, rzetelną twarzą, glockiem utkniętym za pazuchą i zawsze pewną ręką chirurga.

John Watson miał na Sherlocka dobry wpływ, tak jak Anthea na Mycrofta. Nawet bracia Holmes potrzebowali czasami zwykłego, porządnego uziemnienia, spokojnie wypitej herbaty, w całości przespanej nocy.

Było jasne, że John postrzegał siebie jako coś więcej, niż tylko busolę Sherlocka. Zapewne widział się raczej w roli przyjaciela, kompana, kogoś bliskiego i, przynajmniej po części, drogiego. Mycroft wiedział, że to błędne mniemanie. Ani on, ani Sherlock nie wiązali się w ten sposób z ludźmi. John po prostu odgrywał swoją partię w tej sztuce, a Sherlock pozwalał mu ją nazywać tak, jak sobie tego doktor Watson życzył. Ni mniej ni więcej. Transakcja wymienna. Równowaga. Obie strony zadowolone. Tutaj już nie było miejsca na potajemne czytanie książki telefonicznej, na szczerość i bezbronność z niej wynikającą.

Mycroft z bladym uśmiechem patrzył na ekran, który wyświetlał obraz Johna Watsona, siedzącego na kanapie w salonie. Zaraz, zaraz, coś było nie tak. Z wierzchu wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zazwyczaj, ale jednak coś nie grało. Około jedenastej John aktualizował swojego bloga, pił ostatnią herbatę i wmuszał w Sherlocka coś w rodzaju kolacji. Sherlock albo był w trakcie researchu na temat kolejnego śledztwa, albo nie robił nic, tylko wylegiwał się na kanapie, zagadując niezobowiązująco do swojego doktora.

Teraz coś było inaczej. Zwykle żywy,rozmowny, ruchliwy nawet podczas siedzenia na fotelu Watson, teraz był jak kamienna rzeźba. Nieporuszony i zimny. Sherlock z kolei kręcił się dookoła niego, rzucając dramatycznie połami szlafroka, wysyłając sto smsów na minutę i patrząc dziwnym wzrokiem, jak jego kompan ignoruje go. Nie zauważa. Mycroft potarł skroń i zdecydował, że mimo wszystko trzeba przekaz audiowizualny nieco podgłośnić.

Sherlock zawsze źle znosił, gdy ktoś go nie zauważał.

"John. Zawsze możesz spać tutaj. W salonie." głos Sherlocka był zniekształcony przez głośniki, ale i tak dało się w nim słyszeć nietypową miękkość.

"Nie sądzę, żeby moje koszmary bały się salonu." odpowiedział z czarnym humorem John i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do Sherlocka, co, oczywiście, tylko jeszcze bardziej go wzburzyło.

"Nie śpisz już czwartą dobę! Byle drzemki się nie liczą! Człowiek, żeby zachować zdolności kognitywne musi spać, sam mi to przecież kładłeś do głowy. Potrzebuję cię w formie, John, a nie słaniającego się na nogach."

John, z nietypowym dla siebie nieruchomym dystansem, nie odpowiadał. A więc znowu koszmary, znowu Afganistan. Cholera, Mycroft wiedział, że powinien zwolnić tą smętną, nieudolną terapeutkę Johna. Do niczego się kobieta nie nadawała!

Sherlock zmarszczył się brzydko, zarzucił szlafrokiem i zaczął grzebać pośpiesznie w szeregach upchniętych byle jak książek. Gdy po paru minutach znalazł to, czego szukał, Mycroft poczuł, że robi mu się sucho w ustach.

"Chodź, John. Skoro i tak nie śpimy, to chociaż rozerwijmy nasze umysły jakimś ciekawym zajęciem."

Sherlock usiadł obok Johna na kanapie i otworzył starą, grubą książkę telefoniczną, z odciśniętymi okręgami po kubkach kawy na okładce i oślimi uszami. Doktor Watson patrzył na niego jak na wariata, jednocześnie było w jego wzroku coś nieczytelnego, coś czułego, na co trudno się Mycroftowi patrzyło.

"Co to?"

"Kiedyś, jak byliśmy mali, wynaleźliśmy z Mycroftem taką zabawę..."

Mycroft rozparł się leniwie na swoim fotelu i wziął łyka stygnącej już herbaty. Nie odrywał oczu od ekranu.

W salonie na Baker Street wszystkie górne światła zostały wyłączone, zapalona została tylko jedna, boczna lampka, przy której Sherlock Holmes dywagował na temat mieszkańców Londynu, noszących nazwiska na literę A. Przy literze B doktor Watson wsparł się wygodniej o ramię Sherlocka, przy literze C broda opadła mu na pierś. Przy literze D Sherlock został ze swoją zabawą sam, ponieważ John Watson zaczął już nosowo pochrapywać.

Przy literze E Mycroft wyłączył ekran, wstał, przeciągnął się i z niedającym się wytłumaczyć spokojem duszy, ruszył w kierunku sypialni.

end

by Homoviatotr 03/2012


End file.
